1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balloon positioning device that is used in forming balloon clusters. The balloon positioning device includes a supporting base structure and an upstanding support member having a plurality of vertically spaced attachment points thereon to which a plurality of balloon ribbons, strings or the like are connected so balloons can be positioned in various patterns with desired numbers of balloons located at selected vertical orientations to form desired arrangements of a plurality of balloons so that once the balloons have been arranged, the ribbons, strings or the like can be separated from the attachment points and tied or otherwise connected together in order to maintain the balloons in a desired cluster.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
In many areas, balloon decorations are used in clusters for various purposes such as celebrating birthdays, anniversaries, promotions and other similar personal and business party-type events. Balloons usually are constructed of latex rubber or Mylar and are inflated with air or a lighter than air gas, usually helium. When helium is used, the balloons will float upwardly and when air is used, the balloons will hang downwardly. The balloon arrangement, which may consist of from 4 to 50 balloons, is usually formed by a person grasping the ribbons or strings which are tethered to the balloons. In a cluster, each balloon is attached to its ribbon which may be decorative material of diverse colors and materials or ordinary string, monofilament line, twine and the like. In the balloon industry a cluster is usually provided in a particular selection of colors, sizes and materials and the cluster may then be delivered to a customer in various manners including the rendition of songs, greetings and the like. For large events, multiple clusters are placed throughout a banquet area, being used as table centerpieces, space dividers and as stationary decorations. It is not uncommon for dozens of clusters to be used in a single event, employing hundreds or thousands of balloons. The arrangement of balloons in clusters is quite labor intensive in that it requires considerable time of an individual to arrange each cluster. Prior art devices are known to support balloons such as an elongated dowel, stick or the like and devices are known to attach to balloons to support them in various places, including on horizontal surfaces and the like, and devices are attached to balloons to facilitate their inflation. However, the prior art does not include any devices to assist in arranging balloons in clusters. A separate information disclosure statement will be filed.